Perfect Writer:1.00:CDP OEM/Lesson/PFCONFIG.COM
Perfect Format configuration program. Strings 0x5131-0x513E Apparently it is compiled in Lattice C 1.01 Lattice C 1.01 0x557B-0x55B6 This is the Perfect Format configuration program. It allows 0x55B8-0x55ED you to enter various pieces of system information that 0x55EF-0x5627 Perfect Format needs to work. To successfully answer the 0x5629-0x5666 questions you are about to be confronted with, you should have 0x5668-0x56A5 available to you the manual for the printer you intend to use, 0x56A7-0x56E1 and the hardware manual for the computer you intend to use. 0x56E3-0x571F A ruler (to measure paper with) and a calculator should prove 0x5721-0x5761 very handy also. If you have not yet read the manual pages on how 0x5763-0x57A2 to configure Perfect Format, it might prove useful to do so now. 0x57A4 Empty space. 0x57A6-0x57E3 The Perfect Format Configuration Program is set up to edit the 0x57E5-0x5816 configuration file on the currently selected disk. 0x5818-0x583D Do you wish to exit and change disks? 0x583F-0x5844 PF.DAT file. pf.dat 0x5846-0x585A Data file read error. 0x585C-0x589B The configuration file supplied with Perfect Writer is initially 0x589D-0x58D4 set up to use a plain, 10 character-per-inch printer via 0x58D6-0x590D the DOS list device. With 8 1/2" by 11" paper, and with 0x590F-0x594D 'standard' margins. If you have a fancier printer, you may want 0x594F-0x598C to enter the printer menu, list the predefined printers there, 0x598E-0x59C9 and select yours as the default if it is already defined or 0x59CB-0x59F6 define a new printer type for your printer. 0x59F8-0x5A35 You can at any time type Control-G (hold down the CTRL key and 0x5A37-0x5A70 type G) to escape from the current section of the program. 0x5A72-0x5A91 0x5A93-0x5ACB If you are attempting to do this for the first time, then 0x5ACD-0x5B0C you should probably do selections 1 thru 3 in order, (consulting 0x5B0E-0x5B4C the manuals for Perfect Writer, your computer and your printer) 0x5B4E-0x5B8F and if necessary, 4 and 5. You should then test your work with the 0x5B91-0x5BCC document TEST.MSS, provided with the Perfect Writer Package. 0x5BCE-0x5C0D We recommend that you try setting up your printer as a 'Vanilla' 0x5C0F-0x5C50 device first, and then proceed to incorporate other features that 0x5C52-0x5C94 your printer may support. Working in small steps and testing often 0x5C96-0x5CBB allows you to spot errors more easily. 0x5CBD-0x5CEC Perfect Writer Configuration Program Master Menu 0x5CEE-0x5D14 Specify, design or change printer types 0x5D16-0x5D43 Select Perfect Writer default style parameters 0x5D45-0x5D5F Edit character width tables 0x5D61-0x5D81 Edit character translation tables 0x5D83-0x5DB1 Exit configuration program and update data file Version. 1.00 [0x5DB8-0x5DCD Data file write error. 0x5DCF-0x5DDD PF.DAT updated. 0x5DDF-0x5DEF Exiting pfconfig. 0x5DF1-0x5E33 This menu is intended to help you define the characteristics of the 0x5E35-0x5E7A printer you will use with Perfect Format and Perfect Printer. You will 0x5E7C-0x5EC2 define a different 'device' or 'printer type' for each physical printer 0x5EC4-0x5F09 that you will use, and also for each different paper size or character 0x5F0B-0x5F51 pitch. For instance if you have a dot matrix printer that can print in 0x5F53-0x5F97 four different character pitches, then you should define four printer 0x5F99-0x5FDB types for this printer, and the initialization and de-init strings 0x5FDD-0x6023 should turn on the correct character size for each one. Or, if you have 0x6025-0x606B two sizes of paper you will be using, you will want to define different 0x606D-0x6087 printer types for each one. 0x6089-0x60C9 All of the questions in this menu can probably be answered either 0x60CB-0x610B by physically measuring paper, or by the manual for your printer. 0x610D-0x6128 Printer Type Definition Menu 0x612A-0x6141 Display the printer list 0x6143-0x6177 Define and add a new printer type to the printer list 0x6179-0x61AD Change an existing printer type from the printer list 0x61AF-0x61D9 Delete a printer type from the printer list 0x61DB-0x6216 Choose the default printer type to be used by Perfect Format 0x6218-0x622A Return to main menu 0x622C-0x624A Name of printer to be defined: 0x624C-0x626F That printer type is already defined 0x6271-0x628E Name of printer to be edited: 0x6290-0x62B0 That printer type is not defined. 0x62B2-0x62D6 Field number to edit (or Control-G): 0x62D8-0x62F6 Name of printer to be deleted: 0x62F8-0x6318 OK to delete printer definition? 0x631A-0x6342 The currently defined printer types are: 0x6344-0x634B %-16s 0x634D-0x636E The current default printer is: %s 0x6370-0x63A1 The current printer type for console output is: %s 0x63A3-0x63D0 What is the name of the default printer type: 0x63D2-0x640A What is the name of the printer type for console output: 0x640C-0x6446 There are a few character width tables which give the width 0x6448-0x6484 of each character in micas for proportionally spaced devices. 0x6486-0x64C2 These numbers should be accurate to the nearest mica. A mica 0x64C4-0x64FF is 1/2540 inch. These records are selected by the character 0x6501-0x6535 width table selection in the printer type definition. 0x6537-0x6550 Character Width Table Menu 0x6552-0x656D Enter character width values 0x656F-0x6587 List current width values 0x6589-0x659C Width table to use: 0x659E-0x65D4 Please enter the range of characters for which you wish 0x65D6-0x6606 to enter width values, or type Control-G to exit. 0x6608-0x663B This range is entered as the ASCII decimal code; the 0x663D-0x666B normal range is from 32 () to 126 ('~'). 0x666D-0x6686 Starting character index: 0x6688-0x669E Final character index: 0x66A0-0x66AE Width of '%c': 0x66B0-0x66E2 to display width values, or type Control-G to exit. 0x66E4-0x671F There are a few character translation tables which specify a 0x6721-0x675B translation from the normal ASCII character set into a user 0x675D-0x679D defined character set. This is particularly useful with printers 0x679F-0x67DE like the NEC Spinwriter, which has a proportionally spaced print 0x67E0-0x681F thimble with a non-standard character arrangement. Use of these 0x6821-0x6860 translation tables is selected in the device description record. 0x6862-0x6881 Character Translation Table Menu 0x6883-0x68A3 Enter character translation table 0x68A5-0x68C2 List current translation table 0x68C4-0x68DD Translation table to use: 0x68DF-0x690F to enter translations, or type Control-G to exit. 0x6911-0x6947 This range is entered as the ASCII code in decimal; the 0x6949-0x6982 Translation table entries are made by typing the character 0x6984-0x69BA you would like the current character translated to when 0x69BC-0x69F5 output. Typing Control-G will abort further entry, typing 0x69F7-0x6A32 Control-Q will quote the next character typed, typing ESCAPE 0x6A34-0x6A6C followed by the desired character will cause the high bit 0x6A6E-0x6A88 to be set in the character. 0x6A8A-0x6A9C Translate '%c' to: 0x6A9E-0x6AA2 '%c'. 0x6AA4-0x6AC1 Translation table to display: 0x6AC3-0x6AFC Please enter the range of characters for which you wish to 0x6AFE-0x6B37 display character translations, or type Control-G to exit. 0x6B39-0x65B1 Translating '%c' to '%c'. 0x6B53-0x6B8A There is no configuration file on the currently selected 0x6B8C-0x6BC2 disk. You should probably at least be starting with the 0x6BC4-0x6BFC configuration file which was distributed with the Perfect 0x6BFE-0x6C34 Writer package. However, if you wish to create an empty 0x6C36-0x6C51 configuration file, you can. 0x6C53-0x6C7D Should I create a new file ("PF.DAT", 5K)? 0x6C7F-0x6C9D Unable to create database file. 0x6C9F-0x6CC7 Write error while creating database file. 0x6CC9-0x6CDF Database creation error 0x6CE1-0x6CFC Not enough room for strings. 0x6CFE-0x6D11 Invalid record type. 0x6D13-0x6D27 Data file seek error. 0x6D29-0x6D31 Error: %s 0x6D33-0x6D57 Author. Written & directed by Barry A. Dobyns 0x6D59-0x6D94 Program name and copyright. Perfect Format Configuration © 1982 Perfect Software, Inc. 0x6DE6-0x6DEE Version: 0x6DF0-0x6DFB created on 0x6DFD-0x6E03 Creation date. 5-26-83 0x6E20-0x6E53 What is the width of the paper <1 inch = 2540 micas; 0x6E55-0x6E81 8 1/2 inches = 21590 micas> Width in micas: 0x6E83-0x6EB7 What is the height of the paper <1 inch = 2540 micas; 0x6EB9-0x6EE3 11 inches = 27940 micas> Height in micas: 0x6EE5-0x6F22 What is the standard character width (on a fixed-width device, 0x6F24-0x6F61 the width of any character; on a proportionally-spaced device, 0x6F63-0x6FA3 the width Perfect Format will use when distances are specified in 0x6FA5-0x6FE3 characters. Capital 'O' is a good one to use.) <10 chars/inch: 0x6FE5-0x7012 254; 12 chars/inch: 212; 16.5 chars/inch: 154> 0x7014-0x7023 Width in micas: 0x7025-0x7062 What is the height of a single-spaced line <6 lines/inch: 423; 0x7064-0x7088 8 lines/inch: 317> Height in micas: 0x708A-0x70C6 What is the smallest horizontal movement the printer can make 0x70C8-0x70FE (i.e., the horizontal resolution) <10 pitch: 254 micas; 0x7100-0x7135 12 pitch: 212 micas; 16.5 pitch: 154 micas; 1/120 inch 0x7137-0x7159 microspacing: 21> Width in micas: 0x715B-0x7195 What is the smallest vertical movement the printer can make 0x7197-0x71C9 (i.e., the vertical resolution) <6 lines/inch: 423; 0x71CB-0x71F8 8 lines/inch: 317; 1/48 inch microfeeding: 53> 0x71FA-0x720A Height in micas: 0x720C-0x7241 Does your printer have a proportionally spaced font or 0x7243-0x7275 printwheel that you intend to use for this device? 0x7277-0x72B9 Perfect Format requires a table giving the width of each character. 0x72BB-0x72F5 These tables are numbered 0 through 15 and are entered with 0x72F7-0x7334 option 5 in the main menu. Which character width table should 0x7336-0x734E be used for this device: 0x7350-0x7390 Perfect Format can produce either online-readable files, or files 0x7392-0x73D3 in a special intermediate format for Perfect Print. The latter is 0x73D5-0x740F required for underlining, boldface, super- and sub-scripts, 0x7411-0x744E and microspace justificatin, but the special intermediate file 0x7450-0x7473 cannot be used by any other program. 0x7475-0x7495 Generate online-readable output? 0x7497-0x74DA For convenience in tearing off output, Perfect Print can advance the 0x74DC-0x7515 paper a specified amount past the last page boundary after 0x7517-0x7553 printing a file. It also assumes the paper has been advanced 0x7555-0x7592 this distance when printing starts. This can be used to align 0x7594-0x75D0 the perforations with a page cutter or other reference point. 0x75D2-0x760D Enter 0 to disable this feature. Paper advance distance (in 0x760F-0x7616 micas): 0x7618-0x765B Perfect Print has special knowledge about certain printers to enable 0x765D-0x769B it to do fractional line and character movement. The supported 0x769D-0x76A9 printers are: 0x76AC-0x76D5 1 - Plain non-fractional movement printers 0x76D8-0x76FE 2 - Diablo 1610, 1620, 1640, 1650, 630, 0x7701-0x771E NEC Spinwriter 5515, 5525 0x7721-0x7737 3 - Epson MX-80, MX-100 0x773A-0x7750 4 - IDS 460 Paper Tiger 0x7753-0x776F 5 - NEC Spinwriter 5510, 5520 0x7772-0x7790 6 - C. ITOH 8510, Anadex 8001, 0x7793-0x77B4 Prowriter I, II, Intersil IPO 0x77B7-0x77C8 8 - Centronics 737 0x77CA-0x77EC Enter the number for your printer: 0x77EE-0x7824 Does the printer backspace when sent an ASCII backspace 0x7826-0x7847 character (Control-H, 8 decimal)? 0x7849-0x7883 Does the printer do a carriage return with no paper advance 0x7885-0x78C0 when sent an ASCII carriage return (Control-M, 13 decimal)? 0x78C2-0x78FA Does the printer advance the paper to the top of the next 0x78FC-0x7936 page when sent an ASCII form feed (Control-L, 12 decimal)? 0x7938-0x7970 Some printers require a synchronization protocol in order 0x7972-0x79AE not to miss characters. Perfect Print supports the following 0x79B0-0x79B9 protocols: 0x79BC-0x79C3 1 - None 0x79C6-0x79EA 2 - ETX/ACK (e.g., Diablo 1610, 1620) 0x79ED-0x7A19 3 - X-ON/X-OFF (e.g., Diablo 1640, 1650, 630) 0x7A1B-0x7A34 Synchronization protocol: 0x7A36-0x7A70 Some printers, such as the NEC Spinwriter with proportional 0x7A72-0x7AAF print thimbles, require a special translation of the character 0x7AB1-0x7AF0 set; or, you may prefer to have some special characters print as 0x7AF2-0x7B30 other characters. In these cases a character translation table 0x7B32-0x7B5A may be used to produce apropriate output. 0x7B5C-0x7B7E Use a character translation table? 0x7B80-0x7BBB There are several translation tables available. They may be 0x7BBD-0x7BFB defined and printed using the Edit Character Translation Tables 0x7BFD-0x7C14 option on the main menu. 0x7C16-0x7C54 Some of them come predfined, and you should consult the Perfect 0x7C56-0x7C94 Writer manual to determine if any of them may be of use to you. 0x7C96-0x7CBD Which translation table should be used: 0x7CBF-0x7CF5 The initialization string is sent to the printer to set 0x7CF7-0x7D32 various modes, fonts, character pitch, etc. before printing. 0x7D34-0x7D4A Initialization string: 0x7D4C-0x7D8A The reset string is sent to the printer at the end of printing, 0x7D8C-0x7DBE to turn off the various modes, fonts, etc. that the 0x7DC0-0x7DFB initialization string turned on, or to perform other desired 0x7DFD-0x7E32 end-of-printing functions (e.g., extra paper feeding). 0x7E34-0x7E41 Reset string: 0x7E43-0x7E80 The new line string is sent to the printer to cause a carriage 0x7E82-0x7EBF return and a single line feed. Typically this string consists 0x7EC1-0x7EFF of an ASCII Carriage Return - Line Feed pair, but some printers 0x7F01-0x7F3C perform this function on just a Carriage Return or Line Feed 0x7F3E-0x7F7B alone. To enter a Carriage Return, type a Control-Q, then the 0x7F7D-0x7F87 Return key. 0x7F89-0x7F99 New line string: 0x7F9B-0x7FD7 If your printer has a special mode or font that can be turned 0x7FD9-0x8016 on and off in the middle of a line, does not affect the widths 0x8018-0x8054 of characters, and that you wish to use for text in boldface, 0x8056-0x8091 then enter the character string that turns it on; otherwise, 0x8093-0x80C7 just type Return to use double-printing for boldface. 0x80C9-0x80DC Boldface-on string: 0x80DE-0x8119 Enter the character string that turns off the boldface mode. 0x811B-0x812F Boldface-off string: 0x8131-0x816C of characters, and that you wish to use for text in italics, 0x816E-0x819D just type Return to use underlining for italics. 0x819F-0x81B1 Italics-on string: 0x81B3-0x81ED Enter the character string that turns off the italics mode. 0x81EF-0x8202 Italics-off string: 0x8204-0x823E of characters, and that you wish to use for text in Font 1, 0x8240-0x8270 then enter the character string that turns it on. 0x8272-0x8283 Font 1-on string: 0x8285-0x82BE Enter the character string that turns off the Font 1 mode. 0x82C0-0x82D2 Font 1-off string: 0x82D4-0x830E of characters, and that you wish to use for text in Font 2, 0x8310-0x8321 Font 2-on string: 0x8323-0x835C Enter the character string that turns off the Font 2 mode. 0x835E-0x8370 Font 2-off string: 0x8372-0x83AC of characters, and that you wish to use for text in Font 3, 0x83AE-0x83BF Font 3-on string: 0x83C1-0x83FA Enter the character string that turns off the Font 3 mode. 0x83FC-0x840E Font 3-off string: 0x8410-0x841E Paper width: 0x8420-0x842D Paper height: 0x842F-0x843F Character width: 0x8441-0x844D Line height: 0x844F-0x846C Smallest horizontal movement: 0x846E-0x8489 Smallest vertical movement: 0x848B-0x84B1 Proportionally-spaced font/printwheel? 0x84B3-0x84C6 Width table number: 0x84C8-0x84E8 Generate online-readable output? 0x84EA-0x84FF Initial paper offset: 0x8501-0x8516 Special printer code: 0x8518-0x8534 Use Control-H for backspace? 0x8536-0x856F Use Carriage Return (Control-M) for bare carriage return? 0x8571-0x8599 Use Form Feed (Control-L) for form feed? 0x859B-0x85BC Type of synchronization protocol: 0x85BE-0x85DD Translate characters on output? 0x85DF-0x85F8 Translation table to use: 0x85FA-0x8610 Initialization string: 0x8612-0x861F Reset string: 0x8621-0x8631 New line string: 0x8633-0x8646 Boldface on string: 0x8648-0x865C Boldface off string: 0x865E-0x8670 Italics on string: 0x8672-0x8685 Italics off string: 0x8687-0x8698 Font 1 on string: 0x869A-0x86AC Font 1 off string: 0x86AE-0x86BF Font 2 on string: 0x86C1-0x86D3 Font 2 off string: 0x86D5-0x86E6 Font 3 on string: 0x86E8-0x86FA Font 3 off string: 0x86FC-0x8738 How much space would you like between the top of the page and 0x873A-0x8775 the page heading <1/2 inch: 1270 micas, 1 inch: 2540 micas>? 0x8777-0x878B Top margin in micas: 0x878D-0x87CA How much space would you like between the page footing and the 0x87CC-0x8809 bottom of the page <1/2 inch: 1270 micas, 1 inch: 2540 micas>? 0x880B-0x8822 Bottom margin in micas: 0x8824-0x8862 How much space would you like between the left edge of the page 0x8864-0x889B and the text <1/2 inch: 1270 micas, 1 inch: 2540 micas>? 0x889D-0x88B2 Left margin in micas: 0x88B4-0x88EF How much space would you like between the text and the right 0x88F1-0x892C edge of the page <1/2 inch: 1270 micas, 1 inch: 2540 micas>? 0x892E-0x8944 Right margin in micas: 0x8946-0x8983 How much space would you like between the page heading and the 0x8985-0x89C4 beginning of the text <1/2 inch: 1270 micas, 1 inch: 2540 micas> 0x896C6-0x89DD Heading space in micas: 0x89DF-0x8A1A How much space would you like between the bottom of the text 0x8A1C-0x8A5A and the page footing <1/2 inch: 1270 micas, 1 inch: 2540 micas> 0x8A5C-0x8A73 Footing space in micas: 0x8A75-0x8AB0 What is the default line spacing ? 0x8AC0-0x8AD7 Line spacing in tenths: 0x8AD9-0x8B13 How much additional space would you like between paragraphs 0x8B15-0x8B38 <1/6 inch: 423>? Spacing in micas: 0x8B3A-0x8B75 How much should the first line of each paragraph be indented 0x8B77-0x8BAF Indentation in multiples of the standard charater width: 0x8BB1-0x8BEC Tab stops are initially set at multiples of the tab spacing. 0x8BEE-0x8C2A Tab characters are only relevant within certain environments, 0x8C2C-0x8C68 such as Verbatim, that preserve whitespace. If you choose to 0x8C6A-0x8CA6 run Perfect Format with Verbatim as the top level environment 0x8CA8-0x8CE6 most of the time then you should set this to the same value you 0x8CE8-0x8D09 use in Perfect Writer. 0x8D0B-0x8D17 Tab spacing: 0x8D19-0x8D47 Do you want justification (even right margin)? 0x8D49-0x8D87 The @foot command can place notes at the bottom of the page, at 0x8D89-0x8DC6 the end of the document, or inline (parenthesized at the point 0x8DC8-0x8DD5 of reference). 0x8DD7-0x8E00 Type of foot notes (Bottom, End, Inline): 0x8E02-0x8E41 Footnote references can be printed as superscripts or bracketed. 0x8E43-0x8E69 Use superscripts for footnote numbers? 0x8E6B-0x8EA6 Subscripts from one line and superscripts from the next line 0x8EA8-0x8EE2 can run together unless extra space is left. However, such 0x8EE4-0x8F21 extra space can be visually distracting. Space is always left 0x8F23-0x8F47 on devices that cannot half-linefeed. 0x8F49-0x8F64 Allow extra vertical space? 0x8F66-0x8FA0 There are two styles of sectioning commands available. The 0x8FA2-0x8FDE simple form provides three levels of sectioning starting with 0x8FE0-0x901B the section command while the full form provides four levels 0x901D-0x904C of sectioning starting with the chapter command. 0x904E-0x9068 Use four level sectioning? 0x906A-0x90A5 How much vertical space would you like above each enviroment 0x90A7-0x90C8 <1/6 inch: 423>? Height in micas: 0x90CA-0x9105 How much vertical space would you like below each enviroment 0x9107-0x913D The endspace is the area reserved for storing endnotes, 0x913F-0x9173 table of contents and index information <1000 bytes>. 0x9175-0x9191 Amount of endspace in bytes: 0x9193-0x9198 Inline 0x919A-0x919F Bottom 0x91A1-0x91A3 End 0x91A5-0x91CB Perfect Format default style parameters 0x91CD-0x91E0 Top of page margin: 0x91E2-0x91F8 Bottom of page margin: 0x91FA-0x9206 Left margin: 0x9208-0x9215 Right margin: 0x9217-0x923D Space between heading and top of text: 0x923F-0x9268 Space between bottom of text and footing: 0x926A-0x9286 Line spacing (in 1/10 line): 0x9288-0x92A1 Space between paragraphs: 0x92A3-0x92DB Amount to indent first line of paragraphs in characters: 0x92DD-0x92F7 Tab spacing in characters: 0x92F9-0x930E Justify right margin? 0x9310-0x9323 Type of foot notes: 0x9325-0x9356 Allow extra vertical space for super/sub scripts? 0x9358-0x9379 Allow full four level sectioning? 0x937B-0x93A8 Vertical space to leave above an environment: 0x93AA-0x93D7 Vertical space to leave below an environment: 0x93D9-0x9401 Amount of space to reserve for end data: 0x9404-0x940C %2d - %s 0x940E-0x9446 Enter the number of your selection, followed by a CR --> 0x9448-0x944A Yes 0x944C-0x944D No 0x944F-0x9451 %xH 0x9453-0x945A %u micas 0x945C-0x945D %u 0x945F-0x9460 %d 0x9462-0x946C %2d - 0x946E-0x9473 Empty spaces. 0x9475-0x947B %2d - 0x947D-0x9491 Enter 'Y' or 'N' --> 0x9493-0x94A7 Enter a hex byte --> 0x94A9-0x94CD Enter a number between %u and %u --> 0x94CF-0x94E5 Invalid decimal number. 0x94E7-0x9501 Invalid hexadecimal number. 0x97BC-0x97D0 Can't open stdin file 0x97D3-0x97EA Can't create stdout file 0x9810-0x918F Haxadecimal. 0123456789ABCDEF 0x983A-0x983C CON 0x983E-0x9840 AUX 0x9842-0x9845 COM1 0x9847-0x984A LPT1 0x984C-0x984E PRN 0x9850-0x9852 NUL Program in Action